


Missing Scene

by capiocapi



Series: Congratulations, it's a Boy [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Iron Dad, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capiocapi/pseuds/capiocapi
Summary: A missing scene that takes place shortly after the events of the movie Spider-Man:Homecoming. Tony Stark goes to see Toomes in prison. (Written as a missing scene for 'Congratulations, it's a Boy', but could also be a stand-alone missing scene for the movie. In the story context, it'd probably fall somewhere in the middle of chapter 10 or so.)





	Missing Scene

“Toomes. Come on, you got a visitor.”

Adrian Toomes looked up from his book, mildly curious. He wasn’t expecting his wife today, and he’d already spoken to his lawyer earlier in the week. He had no idea who else would come to see him.

The guard ushered him down a deserted hallway and into a small visitor’s room. There waiting for him at the only table in the room, was none other than Tony Stark.

The other man sat in his fancy suit, leaning back in a metal chair as if he were visiting a five-star restaurant instead of a federal prison.

“Stark. Not every day I get a celebrity visitor. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh I’m just here to deliver a message; don’t worry, you’ll be able to get right back to your life of rotting away in prison real soon.”

Toomes took a seat across from him at the table, casting a glance at the video camera in the corner of the room.

Catching his glance, Stark looked over too. “Don’t worry, there won’t be any proof that I was ever here to see you - video, or otherwise. All the evidence will show that you never left your cell. I’m just here doing a little security consultation as a favor to the United States government - no reason I’d run into you.”

“So what? Are you gonna do something to me?” He made a show of looking around the empty room. “You’d have to get your fancy hands dirty.”

Stark chuckled. “Oh no, I don’t need to touch you at all.” He leaned forward. “Here’s the thing: you know who Spider-Man is, so do I. But the thing is - no one else knows, not even his family. So if somehow his identity were ever discovered… well. Let’s just say I’d know where to look.”

He continued before Toomes could speak. “I could send the Avengers after you. I could use my connections with the federal government to get to you. Or hell, I could even put on my other suit and take care of you myself. But I won’t have to do any of that. Do you know why?”

Toomes stared at Stark, attempting to appear unaffected. Truthfully, he was a little afraid of the intensity of the man in front of him. He’d never have guessed this rich prick had it in him.

“Because I’m a genius with a super computer. If you so much as drop a hint to anyone that you might know Spider-Man’s identity, I’ll erase you from existence. There won’t be a single record anywhere that they’ll be able to use to identify you. Your name won’t even be on your daughter’s birth certificate anymore. You’ll be a John Doe sitting in solitary confinement for the rest of your life.”

Toomes cleared his throat. “So, what? If I promise not to tell anyone are you just gonna believe me and walk away?”

Stark scoffed. “You’re not on an ‘honor system’ here. I don’t need to trust you; if you tell anyone, I’ll know.” He stood and sauntered over to the door.

“And by the way, going after my tech was a bad move. Dropping a building on the kid? That was just pure idiocy. You wanted on my radar, you got it. Hope you enjoy the feeling of being in my crosshairs, because that’s permanent.”


End file.
